The Thing, Which Take Me to Reach You
by Fvvn
Summary: Bagaimana cara Ino jatuh cinta? Sebuah sendok, musim panas, es serut, dan musuh membuat hidupnya berubah. Viva Crack! NaruIno on the way


**Title **: That Thing, Which Take Me to Reach You

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: K+

**Genre** : Romance/Friendship

**Warning **: OOC, AU, Typo?, Oneshot, Benar-benar aman dikonsumsi anak-anak, no harem

**Summary : **Bagaimana cara Ino jatuh cinta? Sebuah sendok, musim panas, es serut, dan musuh membuat hidupnya berubah. Viva Crack! NaruIno on the way.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Oneshot**

**This Summer and Unexpected Love**

.

.

.

Jelek. Idiot. Ceroboh.

3 kata itu tertoreh manis diatas mejaku lagi. Ini sudah menjadi yang kesekian kalinya bagi mereka untuk menjahiliku yang notabenenya sebagai anak baru. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain pasrah, dan menganggapnya angin lalu saja. Namun, semakin kubiarkan, hal ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Esoknya, seragam Olahragaku di masuki kelabang, lokerku di tumpahi oleh cairan lengket yang sepertinya lem dan lagi, saat tiba waktunya untuk istirahat, mereka mengerumuniku di meja hingga membuatku terhempas dan akhirnya memilih atap sebagai tempat makan siangku. Yah, aku dikucilkan disekolah baru ini, entah mengapa. Sorot mata mereka, bagaikan sorot kebencian, dan kilatan sinis. Aku tidak suka dengan tatapan itu. tatapan yang membuatmu seolah-olah beku, mati, dan tak pernah dianggap. Tatapan yang meremehkan dan begitu menyakitkan.

"Minggir Ino!"

Lagi, mereka melakukan ritual dorong seperti biasa. Aku terjatuh di depan gerbang sekolah. Mereka menyerangku secara keroyokan. Sudah menjadi hobi tersendiri bagi mereka untuk mempermalukanku,

"Bhahaha! Bodoh banget dia!" kepalaku terasa sakit saat mendengar tawa mereka. Nadiku menegang, rasanya ingin memuntahkan segala amarah, tapi aku tak kuasa jika harus melawan mereka semuanya. Sialnya, saat itu aku begitu lemah dan mengecewakan.

Pandanganku menelusur sekeliling dengan perih. wajah-wajah meremehkan terpampang disetiap murid. Tawa mereka yang dingin membahana. Sekitarku terasa kelam dan hampa. Namun bola mataku bak ditusuk kala sebuah wajah terlihat berbeda dari yang lainnya. Suara tertawa anak murid bagaikan teredam. Yang tersisa hanyalah sayup-sayup tenang, dan keheningan.

Sebuah wajah cowok berkulit kecoklatan.

Ia berdiri diantara murid-murid yang tertawa. Kaku, terdiam, wajahnya yang lurus dan begitu kalem membuatku sedikitnya tersentak. Tanpa aba-aba aku berdiri, mengalihkan pandangan darinya,

"Hentikan!" teriakku tanpa perintah. Dan sedetik kemudian, kakiku berlari merusak tembok anak-anak sinis itu tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana rupa kesakitan mereka saat kutabrak.

Dan aku juga tidak tahu, bagaimana rupa cowok itu saat melihatku kabur.

.

.

**-oOoFujioOo-**

.

.

Musim panas saat ini begitu menyengat kota Konoha. Dengan seragam musim panas yang berlengan pendek, keringat masih saja membasahi tubuhku. Cuaca saat itu benar-benar tidak bersahabat. hari ini kuhabiskan waktu di sebuah kedai es serut milik keluarga Namikaze. Rutinitas pergi ke kedai es serut selalu kulakukan setiap pulang sekolah. Yah, walaupun, tidak setiap hari aku kesana.

"Bibi, es nya satu mangkok. Pake sirup anggur ya," pesanku seketika, munculah seorang wanita yang kurasa cukup muda dengan rambut merah mencoloknya yang menjuntai panjang.

"Wah, Ino-chan.. selamat datang!" sapanya riang seperti biasa, "Satu mangkok es serut rasa anggur siap diantar," ucapnya kanak-kanak sambil tertawa. Sifatnya yang begitu kekanak-kanakkan bahkan tidak menghilangkan sejumput kecantikannya sama sekali. sungguh, Uzumaki-san benar-benar cantik.

Tak beberapa lama, semangkok es serut terpampang di depan mejaku. Tanpa basa basi, langsung saja kusantap dengan nikmatnya, "Mmm!" aku menggeliat kedinginan.

"Pelan-pelan makannya Ino-chan,"

"Iya, bibi," dan Uzumaki-san kembali ke meja kedai, membuat sebuah es serut yang tidak kuketahui untuk siapa itu. beliau menggunakan sirup nanas,

"Gimana sekolah barumu, Ino-chan?" jantungku bak disentil saat Uzumaki-san bertanya demikian,

"Ee.. B-Baik bibi.. sekolahnya bagus, H-hehe.." suaraku sedikit bergetar. Kuharap ia tidak tahu kalau saat ini aku sedang berbohong.

"Itu bagus," ia tersenyum. Masih menyerut esnya, "Sudah bertemu dengan anakku?" tanyanya ramah. Senyuman itu tak kunjung pudar. Sementara keningku malah berkerut, tanda kebingungan,

"A-anak bibi? Memangnya anak bibi sekolah di Konoha High?" Uzumaki-san mengangguk kecil. Ia meletakkan es serutnya di mejaku dan duduk berhadapan denganku,

"Yup," ternyata es itu untuk dirinya sendiri, "Anakku Naruto, seangkatan denganmu.. rambutnya pirang, kulitnya kecoklatan, tampan seperti ayahnya," ia terkikik sendiri dengan mulut yang ditutupi. Belum sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba saja pintu geser di kedai es itu berderit,

"Aku pulang!" dan munculah seseorang bertubuh tegap menjulang. Ia membelakangi terik Matahari dan dahinya yang berkeringat di seka, "Phew… panasnyaaa," gumam cowok itu. cowok yang tidak tertawa diantara seluruh murid yang mengerumuniku tadi. aku berani sumpah, meskipun sering ke kedai ini, namun aku tidak tahu kalau Naruto -yang Uzumaki-san sebut sebagai anaknya itu- bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku. Dan lagi, dia…

"Selamat datang Naruto-chan," Uzumaki-san langsung menepuk bahu anaknya keras, "Mau Es?" dan kepala pirang itu mengangguk cepat. Bibi Uzumaki pergi ke dapur untuk membuat es serut lagi. Sementara aku, terbujur kaku dengan tangan yang masih memegangi sendok es.

"Hei," tiba-tiba saja suaranya terdengar memanggilku. Dengan ragu kutengok kearahnya,

"Apa?" balasku datar. Ia menunjuk pada mangkok es ku.

"Bagi dong," ujarnya spontan. Apa-apaan cowok ini?

"Punyamu kan lagi dibuat!" balasku berkilah. Enak saja es 300 yen milikku harus di suap kedalam mulut cowok yang baru saja kukenal.

"Sedikit saja," tanpa basa-basi ia menarik sendok di tanganku dan menyuapi kedalam mulutnya sendiri, "Aaa.. segarnya," wajahku pucat pasi.

'_C-ciuman tidak langsung'_ ringis batinku norak. Oke, aku memang tipe cewek yang menganggap ciuman pertama itu spesial.

"Akh! Dasar!" rengekku kesal. aku pergi ke dapur kedai dan mengambil sendok baru. Naruto hanya memperhatikanku dengan heran. Tentu saja, aku tidak mau menggunakan sendok bekas cowok yang dalam arti lain ciuman-tidak-langsung.

"Kau kan tidak perlu ganti sendok segala.." sembur Naruto tiba-tiba. Nada suaranya terdengar ketus dan ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Naruto… marah? Tapi.. kenapa? Seharusnya kan aku yang marah karena dia sudah seenaknya?

"Aa.. H-Hei–" dia tak sempat menggubrisku karena telah pergi lebih dahulu.

Sesuai dugaan, semalaman tidurku tidak nyenyak karena diliputi perasaan bersalah. Sumpah, entah tanpa sebab, tiba-tiba saja batinku menjadi tidak enak. ini sungguh menggangguku.

.

.

**-oOoFujioOo-**

.

.

Kuputuskan untuk bangun lebih pagi dan menyiapkan dua kotak bento yang sepertinya, satu kotak akan kuberikan untuk Naruto. mungkin, sebagai tanda maaf, atau sebagainya. Yah, aku tidak bisa mengabaikan hal-hal yang membuat perasaanku tidak enak meskipun hanya karena masalah sepele.

Pada saat waktu istirahat tiba, tiap-tiap lorong kelas kutelusuri untuk mencarinya. Wajah itu tak kunjung terlihat. Belum sempat aku memberikan kotak bento itu kepada Naruto, sekumpulan geng yang sering menggencetku menemukanku. Situasi kali ini benar-benar tidak menyenangkan.

Pandangan dingin itu masih tidak berubah. Dan kini, bola mata mereka bergulir menuju kotak bento yang kupegang,

"Dia bawa dua kotak bento!" seru salah satu murid yang ditanggapi oleh murid lainnya,

"Mau kau berikan untuk siapa?" tanya mereka masih dingin. Salah satunya ada yang berusaha merebut paksa kedua bento milikku.

"JANGAN!" jeritku fasih. Sontak saja, kepala-kepala itu menoleh dengan tajamnya,

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

"Kembalikan! Itu milikku, sialan!" hebat, aku melawan mereka. Mungkin besok akan ada sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan 'Yamanaka Ino'

"Nih!" mereka melempar keduanya hingga terjatuh dan tutupnya terbuka. Isi dari bentoku ada yang tumpah dan berserakan di lantai sekolah. Telur gulungku, Onigiriku, sosisku, "Setelah dipikir-pikir, kami tidak makan makanan rakyat jelata," dan tawa mengiringi kepergian mereka.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa meringis sebal, "Kh–" dengan berat hati aku berjongkok memungut kotak bento yang terjatuh tadi "Apa boleh–"

"Apa boleh buat," seseorang memungut telur dadar gulungku yang terjatuh dan memakannya. Bola mataku membulat, "Mm… rasanya manis.. enak," ia nyengir lebar, "Boleh untukku?" aku hanya memandangnya dengan terkesima. Dia… Naruto. wajahnya tidak menyiratkan kemarahan sama sekali. wajah itu, wajah yang seperti biasanya,

"Tapi.. ini kan sudah terjatuh,"

"Belum lima menit kok," ia memungut beberapa dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam bento yang kupegangi, "Aku lapar…" ujarnya mengelus-elus tengkuk.

"Ee.. ya sudah, nih. Tapi aku tidak tanggungjawab kalau kau terserang diare," kusodori bento itu dan Naruto menyambutnya dengan bahagia. Akhirnya, kami menghabiskan makanan bersama di atas atap sekolah.

.

.

**-oOoFujioOo-**

.

.

"Kau hebat Ino,"

"Eh? Kenapa?" Acara makanku terhenti sejenak dan bola mataku memandangi wajahnya dengan kening yang berkerut dan mulut penuh nasi. Oke, mungkin deskripsi ini sangat tidak kewanitaan.

"Akhirnya kau bisa melawan mereka semua," ia berujar dengan senyumnya yang lebar seperti biasa, "Biasanya kau tidak melawan dan pasrah saja dengan perbuatan mereka. Baru kali ini kulihat kau menjerit dan melawan," lagi, jantungku seperti disentil.

"Yah.. itu karena mereka sedang bertiga saja. Kalau kemarin kan… mereka membawa murid satu sekolah," ujarku pelan. Di sela-sela mengunyah aku berbicara, "Tapi.. makasih,"

"Makasih untuk apa?" kali ini ia yang bertanya. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan,

"Bukan hal yang besar. Tapi aku senang, kau mau memakan bentoku," kucoba sebisa mungkin untuk tersenyum, "Yah, tapi, sejak awal aku memang membuatnya untukmu. Sebagai ucapan maaf,"

"Hah? Maaf?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Kenapa?" aku hanya menghela nafas panjang,

"Kukira, kemarin aku sedikit menyinggungmu.. kau tahu kan? Saat di kedai kemarin. soal… sendok," tenggorokkanku terasa mencekat. Rasanya susah sekali untuk berbicara saat ini. Naruto bergeming beberapa saat. Wajahnya sedikit lurus, sebelum akhirnya ia berbicara,

"Oh.. soal itu," Ia menggaruk kepalanya lagi, "Kurasa, akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf," ia nyengir dengan lebarnya, "Seharusnya aku sadar kalau kau merasa geli dengan sendok bekasku–"

"Hah? Geli?" potongku tidak percaya.

Jadi dia berpikir aku merasa jijik dengannya?

"Bukan masalah geli atau tidaknya," Nafasku tertahan beberapa saat, "Alasan kenapa aku mengganti sendok adalah karena.." konyol.. sumpah! Kalau kuberitahu, pasti akan sangat memalukan sekali, "K-karena.. a-aku tidak mau c-ci,"

"Tidak mau kenapa?" ia mendekatkan wajahnya, penasaran. Tatapan itu meminta jawaban yang jelas. Tatapan cowok polos.

"Kalau a-aku menggunakan sendok bekasmu, berarti c-ciuman tidak langsung–" suaraku menciut. Ingin rasanya meletakkan wajah dibelakang bokongku sendiri! Naruto pasti tertawa. Pasti!

"Oh.." sahutnya dingin. Matilah aku! Dia tidak merespon dengan baik,

"N-Ng.. Anu.. I-itu–"

"Maaf.. aku nggak peka," ucapanku terpotong oleh suaranya. Bola mataku melebar seketika. ia mengusap tenguknya, pertanda tidak enak. Serius dia tidak tertawa? Aku tidak mengerti dengan tipikal seperti Naruto.

.

.

**-oOoFujioOo-**

.

.

Mimpi burukku kembali tersingkap saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Aku sadar, celana dalamku terasa sedikit basah dan kurasa, ini karena datang bulan. Sebenarnya kuharap cairan basah itu hanyalah keringat di selangkangan kakiku saja, tapi saat kucoba memegang rok belakangku, warna merah tertoreh di tanganku,

"Sial– sungguhan _dapet_!" dalam hati aku hanya meringis. Berharap anak-anak di kelasku cepat pulang. Aku sengaja memperlambat beres-beres buku. Karena aku menunggu, saat dimana kelas menjadi sepi.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian akhirnya Tuhan mengizinkanku untuk keluar dari kelas. Yah, aku sengaja menggenggam ranselku di belakang, supaya bisa menutupi bekas 'tembus' dari darah haidku. Oh, harusnya aku lebih rajin untuk mencatat kapan waktuku datang bulan.

Sesampainya di lorong sekolah, aku mulai waspada dengan beberapa murid yang masih seliweran. Dengan hati-hati kuperketat penjagaan daerah 'tembus' itu. namun sialnya, ketika di lapangan sekolah, aku harus di hadapkan dengan orang-orang yang paling tidak ingin kutemui. Kelompok anak-anak tukang gencet itu lagi.

"Hai Ino," sapa mereka basa basi. aku tahu, wajah itu hanya berpura-pura tersenyum.

"…" aku tak menjawabnya. Hanya menatap mereka tajam, "Ada apa?" tanyaku _to the point_. Salah seorang tiba-tiba saja menunjuk ke arah belakangku,

"Lihat itu!" secara refleks aku menoleh ke belakang, dan coba tebak? Mereka menarik tas yang kugunakan untuk menutupi daerah tembus itu. celakanya, aku baru sadar kalau barusan aku dikerjai,

"Wahahaha! Ino tembus! Ino Tembus!" teriak mereka keras. Tak heran jika murid-murid yang lewat langsung memperhatikanku, dan tak sedikit yang ikut tertawa. Wajahku benar-benar sudah memerah. Rasanya malu sekali sampai-sampai ingin sekali aku menangis saat ini.

"H-Henti–"

"Ini kupinjamkan," mataku terbelalak. Tanganku berhenti mengusap ujung mataku. tiba-tiba saja sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangku dan mengikatkan seragamnya padaku. Aku tersentak kaget dengan tindakan orang barusan. Ia.. menutupi bekas 'tembus' ku dengan seragamnya sendiri. Saat kutengok, ternyata orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto. ia tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Semuanya, aku duluan ya!" ia memberi salam perpisahan kepada teman-teman yang tadi mengajaknya bermain bola sepak. Tanpa perasaan malu sedikitpun, ia melangkah ringan dengan tubuh yang hanya berbalut kaus berlengan pendek warna hitam, bergambar bawang. Tidak sedikit orang yang memperhatikannya, bahkan teman-temannya saja menatap Naruto dengan menganga, "Yuk, pulang," ucapnya kalem.

Dalam hati, aku merasa aman berada di bawah lindungan tubuhnya.

"Naruto… terimakasih,"

"Bukan apa-apa kok,"

.

.

**-oOoFujioOo-**

.

.

Aku menumpang dengan menaiki sepeda Naruto untuk pulang. Dengan berdiri dipijakkan dan memegangi pundaknya saja, entah kenapa aku menjadi deg-degan. Semilir angin membuat wangi shampo-nya tercium lembut. Wangi seorang cowok.

"Rumahmu belok mana?"

"…"

"Ino? Hoi?"

"Akh–" aku tersadar dari lamunanku barusan, "M-Maaf.. hehe. Sebelah kanan. Ada pertigaan, belok kiri,"

"Oke,"

Mungkin saja… aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Dan mungkin saja, perasaan ini sebenarnya sudah ada sejak pertama kali aku melihat wajahnya diantara kerumunan orang yang tertawa. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, yang pasti, aku merasa Naruto adalah cowok yang baik dan aku takkan menyesal bisa menyukainya. Bagaikan mendapat sihir, sekejap saja keberanian muncul di dalam benakku. Mungkin, aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahku dengan anak-anak yang menggencetku secara baik-baik. Aku menginginkan kehidupan Normal. Aku ingin punya teman lagi, seperti saat-saat di SMP.

"Terimakasih,"

"Eh? Kau kan tadi sudah mengatakannya, Ino," aku terkikik sendiri melihat wajahnya yang kebingungan. Kurasa, aku tidak bisa sembarangan bergumam lagi. karena sepertinya, apa yang ingin kuucapkan di dalam hati malah keluar dari mulut begitu saja, "Kenapa tertawa? Kau membuatku takut,"

"Haha.. tidak, tidak.. Ekh! Belok kiri Naruto! Belok!"

.

.

**-oOoFujioOo-**

.

.

Esoknya, aku sungguhan melangkahkan kakiku ke kelas anak-anak itu. aku ingin tahu, alasan yang membuat mereka ingin menggencetku. Lepas dari pulang sekolah, kuharap mereka mau mengatakannya.

"Huh? Kau?" seperti dugaanku, tatapan itu tak pernah berhenti untuk terus meremehkan orang, "Mau apa kesini?"

"Aku ingin berbaikan.. dengan kalian," wajah-wajah itu langsung membulatkan mata mereka. Ekspresi tidak percaya muncul ke permukaan, "Aku ingin berteman–"

"Hentikan itu penjilat!" potong mereka, "Kau ingin berdamai agar kehidupan sekolahmu bisa kembali tenang kan? Dasar munafik! Kalau kau takut pada kami bilang saja!" aku hanya menggeleng pelan,

"Aku memang merasa lelah dengan peperangan seperti ini. Tapi, aku sungguh ingin berteman dengan bebas sewaktu di SMP dulu… aku ingin, semua orang saling berbaikan dan akrab,"

"Omong kosong!" salah satu dari mereka menghentakkan kepalan tangannya ke tembok tepat di sebelah kepalaku, "Kami muak denganmu!" mataku terpejam sesaat,

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan kepada kalian," bola mata itu kembali terbuka. Dan aku mengatur nafas, "Kenapa kalian memusuhiku? Apakah… aku pernah membuat kalian kesal?"

"IYA!" mereka menjawabnya dengan cepat dan serempak, "KAU SELALU MEMBUAT KAMI SEBAL!"

"Kenapa? Hal apa yang membuat kalian sebal terhadapku?"

"Hanya karena kau anak baru dan populer jangan seenaknya menggoda cowok-cowok kami!"

Tunggu dulu.

Aku? Populer? Menggoda cowok mereka?

"Hah?" keningku berkerut, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu cowok kalian yang mana-mana saja," salah satu dari mereka wajahnya terlihat sangat marah.

"Sejak kepindahanmu kemari, banyak dari anak-anak cowok di sekolah ini yang menyukaimu! Dan itu sangat mengganggu kami hingga cowok-cowok kami juga ikut menyukaimu! Oleh karena itu, kami sengaja membuat imej mu jelek dimata mereka agar cowok-cowok itu berhenti jatuh cinta padamu!"

"Dan j-jauhi Uzumaki-san!" mataku terbelalak dengan ucapan gadis yang wajahnya paling lembut namun menusuk saat itu,

"Dia mengincarnya," salah satu dari mereka menjelaskan.

Jadi,

Mereka memusuhiku hanya karena masalah cowok?

"Salah.." ungkapku pelan, "Cara kalian salah... kenapa harus bersikap seperti itu? kalian takut tersaingi?" semuanya membisu. Namun sedetik kemudian sekonyong-konyong mereka mengeroyokku serentak,

"Mati dan jadilah orang yang jelek Inooo!" sebuah pemukul baseball berada di gengaman salah satu dari mereka dan hendak menghantam kepalaku.

DUAKH!

Sayang, aku menghalaunya dengan lenganku. Meskipun bengkak, aku masih menahannya dengan sedikit meringis.

"Aku.. minta maaf karena telah membuat kalian kesal. tapi, aku tak berniat merebut cowok kalian," aku menatap wajah ketiga-tiganya dengan tenang, "Tapi soal Uzumaki-san, aku minta maaf… aku tidak bisa," tiba-tiba saja perempuan berambut biru panjang mendekatiku dan mencengkeram kerah bajuku,

"K-Kenapa? K-kenapa kau tidak b-bisa menjauhinya!" masih dalam kebisuan aku menatap bola mata perak itu.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, tapi aku menyukainya," senyumku tulus, "Kalau mau, kita bersaing. Bagaimana?" aku mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat. Namun gadis itu malah terdiam dan melihat tanganku dengan ludah yang tertelan.

"Percuma... kau yang menang Ino," Hinata pergi memunggungiku. Teman-temannya ikut mendampingi. Yang rambut merah menatapku tajam sebelum akhirnya berdesis,

"Kh.. apa boleh buat," kemudian ia berlari mengejar teman-temannya, "Tunggu aku Sakura!"

Aku tidak mengerti maksud akan desisannya barusan tapi, syukurlah.. aku bisa mengatasinya semua.

Dalam kebisuan dan langit yang semakin menjingga, aku pulang dengan menenteng tas ransel hitam kotakku. Suara burung di sore hari membuat batinku merasa… tenang. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa lega karena telah melepaskan segala rasa uneg-unegku dengan anak-anak yang menggencetku. Tapi, sedikitnya aku masih merasa tidak enak kepada Hinata. Apakah aku harus membuat dua kotak bento lagi untuk esok?

"Ino?" suara itu memecah lamunanku. Seorang cowok dengan sepedahnya berhenti di depanku, "Baru pulang?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Bajunya sudah berganti dengan seragam kerjanya di kedai Es a.k.a bercelemek biru dengan ikat kepala berwarna putih. Begitu khas.

"Eh? Ya.. begitulah," aku memalingkan wajahku saat itu, "Kau sendiri? Sedang bekerja?" cowok itu mengangguk,

"Ya, baru saja aku mengantarkan pesanan ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Hehe!" aku hanya bergumam 'oh'. Dan keheningan sempat tercipta saat itu.

"AKH!" tiba-tiba saja ia menjerit keras. Aku hanya mengernyit, heran,

"Kenapa–?"

"Lenganmu kenapa lebam begitu?" tanyanya sontak. butuh beberapa waktu bagiku untuk berpikir.

"Ng.. Nn.. itu, ada bola yang melesat kearahku dan aku menahannya dengan lenganku," wajah cowok itu menganga polos,

"Whoa! Tendangannya pasti keras sekali!" aku hanya tertawa kecil, "Pasti sakit sekali.." tambahnya lagi, "Ayo kerumahku dulu. Biar ibuku yang merawat luka lebam mu," dalam sekali anggukan kecil, aku menaiki pijakkan di sepedahnya dan melesat secepat angin. Menghilang dibawah bayang-bayang matahari sore. Tak terasa, musim panas kali ini terasa menyenangkan.

.

.

**-oOoFujioOo-**

.

.

"Kau menolongku lagi, Naruto," ucapku tiba-tiba. Lepas dari kompresan mengerikan yang diberikan oleh bibi Uzumaki -Naruto berbohong saat mengatakan bahwa Ibunya akan merawat lukaku dengan lembut!- kami berdua makan es serut bersama, menunggu matahari sore tenggelam.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak apa-apa," matanya menatap semangkuk es kosong di depannya. Sementara mangkuk milikku masih ada setengah lagi, "Hnn.. es ku habis. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku mau buat semangkuk lagi–"

"Nggak usah," tanganku menarik lengannya secara refleks, "Sepertinya es ku takkan habis sendirian. Kau mau?" wajah sumringah dan anggukannya yang semangat membuatku merasa… dihargai sebagai teman.

"Wah! Makasih Ino-chan!"

biarkanlah waktuku berputar sedikit lambat kali ini. Biarkanlah.

.

.

**-oOoFujioOo-**

.

.

"Bagi dong," aku mencondongkan tubuhku kedepannya, dan mengambil sendok milik Naruto kemudian menyuapkan es kedalam mulutku, "Mm.. sudah kuduga sirup Anggur lebih nikmat daripada yang nanas,"

Naruto membisu di tempat. kelihatannya dia sedikit terkejut dengan sikapku barusan.

"Kenapa Naruto?" bocah itu hanya mengelus tengkuknya yang berkeringat. Tidak enak kenapa lagi dia?

"Kukira, kau.. tidak mau menggunakan sendok bekas–"

"Kalau sendok milikmu, aku tak masalah," wajah itu terlihat kaget, "Yah.. tak apa-apa," aku mengakhirinya dengan tersenyum. Sepuluh menit dalam kebisuan, dan rasanya begitu menegangkan. Entah kenapa.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, dan aku memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Bi, aku permisi dulu. Terimakasih sudah merawatku tadi," aku membungkukkan badan tanda hormat. Namun setelah itu, Uzumaki-san malah mencegahku dengan memegangi lenganku,

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pulang malam-malam, sendirian," ia mengusap dagunya, kemudian menoleh pada Naruto, "Hoi bocah, antarkan gadis ini. Ya?" Naruto menelan ludahnya, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Aku di antar oleh cowok itu dengan sepeda. Tapi aku tak ingin menaikinya. Kenapa? Karena aku ingin merasakan waktu yang lebih lama bersamanya. Haha… licik ya? Tapi inilah taktik bagi orang yang jatuh cinta,

"Kenapa, harus jalan kaki?" tanya Naruto pelan sambil menenteng sepedahnya.

"Meskipun musim panas, malam hari tetap saja dingin dan aku tidak mau masuk angin gara-gara bersepedah malam-malam," ungkapku beralibi ria. Sementara Naruto melengos pasrah,

"Hah.. Terserah kau saja," dan sikapnya barusan -yang membuat wajah dengan segaris mata dan mulut yang menguap lebar- membuatku geli. Rasa canggungku sirnalah sudah.

"Coba tebak? Aku berhasil menghadapi kelompok Sakura tadi," mulutku tak henti-hentinya bercerita. Minus tentang Hyuuga -karena aku tidak tega mengatakan kepada Naruto tentang Hinata- semuanya kubeberkan dengan benar dan panjang. Naruto mengangguk-angguk, dan kadang bergumam 'Ooh' dengan antusiasnya. Dia, benar-benar mendengarkan ceritaku. Lagi, aku merasa dihargai olehnya,

"Kau sudah menjadi kuat Ino…" ia mengacungkan jempolnya sambil nyengir dengan lebar. tanganku refleks memegangi pipinya yang dingin,

"Itu karena, keberadaanmu, yang membuatku menjadi kuat.." sentuhan lembut di tanganku membuatnya kaku tiba-tiba. Naruto sempat terdiam cukup lama, hingga akhirnya ia menjawab dengan sedikit terbata-bata,

"I-Itu, bukan apa-apa.. sungguh," ia melepaskan tanganku dari pipinya dengan sungkan.

"Tidak.." aku menggeleng pelan, "Aku bisa menjadi kuat karena, aku menyukaimu," bibirku tak elak tersenyum tulus kala itu, "Ah, sudah sampai. sampai jumpa, Naruto," setelah melambai, aku pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Entah bagaimana raut wajah Naruto kala itu?

.

.

**-oOoFujioOo-**

.

.

Esoknya, aku kembali menghadapi kelompok Sakura yang melintas di depan mataku. Kali ini tidak ada Hinata disana. Kenapa?

"Hinata ditolak Naruto," ungkap Karin pelan saat kutanya. Aku tahu, tidak mudah bagi mereka untuk menerimaku. tapi, Bagaimanapun juga, gengsi mereka yang telah membuat mereka menahan diri agar tidak bersikap egois lagi di depanku. Dan aku bersyukur, mereka tidak lagi menggencetku seperti dulu.

"Aa.. Ino," aku menoleh saat Sakura memanggil. Dengan wajah sungkannya ia berkata, "M-maaf.." bibirku tersenyum sontak, "S-sudah ya!" kemudian ia pergi begitu saja dengan Karin.

Sepertinya… mereka mau menerimaku sebagai teman. Mungkin.

Lepas dari itu semua, aku beranjak pergi mencari Naruto. Dan sesuai dugaanku, cowok itu sedang duduk di atap balkon sekolah, sendirian. Keringat, dan seragam yang semrawut tak dikancing, sudah menjadi khasnya. Semilir angin dimusim panas menerbangkan helaian rambutnya. Pandangannya terlihat menerawang.

"Kau.. menolak Hinata?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Tubuh itu tersentak kaget dan membalikkan badannya kearahku.

"I-Ino.." ia mengelus dadanya, "Kau membuatku kaget," kemudian menghela nafas.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. pandangannya beralih pada lapisan awan dan langit biru lepas.

"Aku.. tidak berpikir bahwa aku bisa berpacaran dengan keturunan Hyuuga. Lagipula, aku tidak merasa hubunganku dengan Hinata bisa melebihi batas sahabat,"

"Tapi.. gadis itu menyukaimu kan? Bukankah seharusnya kau merasa beruntung, bisa ditaksir oleh nyonya bangsawan sepertinya?" desakku penasaran. Sebenarnya ada maksud tersirat dari pertanyaanku ini,

"Yah.. memang. Aku sudah mengatakan 'terimakasih' kepada Hinata atas perasaannya. Tapi dengan berat hati aku terpaksa menolaknya. Dan untunglah, ia mengerti," wajah nya yang membelakangi sinar Matahari menoleh padaku, "Ia mengerti, bahwa aku sudah menyukai orang lain,"

Jantungku seperti di tekan, bukan di sentil lagi. Musim panas kali ini terasa lebih panas daripada yang biasanya,

"Aa.. B-Begitu ya," tiba-tiba saja tangannya mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. Wajah itu, tersenyum.

"Kurasa kau sudah mengerti meskipun tak kuberitahu," senyuman itu semakin berkembang lebar, "Aku akan menunggu," ungkapnya kalem. Wajahku mendongak penasaran, "Menunggu saat dimana aku tak membutuhkan sendok lagi untuk meraihmu,"

Tatapanku berubah kagum. Bola mataku berkilat senang dengan pipi yang bersemu. Ini adalah kalimat Naruto yang paling manis yang pernah kudengar.

"Kau harus sabar ya," aku menyentuh pipinya lagi dengan kedua tanganku. Kami berdua saling tertawa di tengah musim panas yang menyengat ini.

"Ya.. baiklah. Aku akan sabar,"

Kalau saja Sakura CS tidak menggencetku, kalau saja mereka tidak menyingkap tas ku dahulu dan membuat bekas 'tembus' ku menjadi tontonan massa, kalau saja aku tidak pergi ke kedai es Serut bibi Uzumaki, kalau saja aku tidak pernah pindah sekolah, mungkin, aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya. Dan mungkin saja, aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Tapi, semua itu hanyalah perumpamaan semata. Yang jelas, kalian sudah mengerti. Dan kalian juga sudah tahu, terhadap apa yang membuat Ino Yamanaka jatuh cinta

.

.

.

**Owari~!**

**A/N : **Anjrit! Fic ini gaje sangat -W- benar-benar terimakasih kalau ada yang bersedia membaca m(_,_)m sekian XD

**P.S :** Ini adalah Fic dengan judul terpanjang yang pernah saya buat.. Bhahaha! *Gak penting*


End file.
